Unknown At The Moment
by OpheliaSimon
Summary: This is an 'in progress' thing. I'll be sure to get back on this as soon as my writing's a little better than it is.


Disclaimer: I don't own Edward Scissorhands, Tim Burton, Johnny Depp, or any of the characters from the movie. I do, however, own the made-up characters that obviously do not belong in any white people populated American suburbia (I hope none of you take that as a racist comment. If you do, I apologize). So enjoy.

Prologue

"Dare you to go up there," Rosa pointed her stupid rubber wand at the haunted house on top of the mountain. It was very strange for there to be a mountain in the middle of a white people populated American suburbia. The houses were pastel colors. They were all pastel and that drove me closer to insanity. And then there was the mansion on the mountain, all dark and creepy looking--which I prefer over pastels-- looking over the suburbs. (The night just made it even creepier.) Wow, that's a misplacement if there ever was one. But then again I live here with my family. Not including Mom, of course, we were the only black people that lived here. Black people living in a white people populated suburbia. Holy son of a cracker. We. Are. Screwed.

"What? No way!" I stared at my sister incredulously. "I'm trying to get some mother freaking' candy and then I'm going home. I am not gonna get grounded because of you again!"

"Awww, come on! Ill go with you, Ophie! It'll be fun," Rosa began to jump around in annoyance to my reluctance and her plastic Harry potter glasses slipped off her nose. She pushed then back up in a nerdy fashion. "Please?" she exaggerated the word, sounding it out as 'puhleezah'. that gives me a pretty good idea on how mature she is. And now that I mentioned it, she doesn't look like Harry potter at all. The costume came with fake glasses, a stupid rubber wand, and a long black cloak with the Hogwarts logo poorly sewn on that she wore over jeans and a t-shirt. But Rosa wasn't white. She was black. Mixed, to be certain. (We both are the results of inter-racial marriage, which might give us a small miniscule chance of fitting in around here, but I know better than to think of impossible things like that when the surrounding neighbors stick their heads outside just to see us walk to the bus stop. Its like they've never seen a black person before. And I'm pretty sure they haven't.) Long wavy light brown hair, even lighter brown skin, and big blue eyes that make you skeptical of your own physical features. I have to admit, she was painfully adorable. And that sucked because I received the short end of the pole in the gene pool. I wasn't as light skinned as she was; I had an awkward caramel complexion. My hair, so dark brown that it actually looked black, past my shoulders and very straight (I flat iron my hair, otherwise I would probably have a super seventies style afro.) I had my dad's eyes, dark chocolate brown hues that can probably burn holes into someone's soul if I had wanted to. My costume tonight was a satin dress in the fabulous style of the Victorian era and a masquerade eye mask attached to a plastic stick, adorned with colorful plastic jewels and feathers.

Rosa continued to whine about things like how I was no fun at all and how I was such a mean girl. Seriously, grow up big sister. The white people started to look out their windows at us and the children stopped their candy route and rested their eyes on us, too. Well, we were kind of making a scene since I started to scream at Rosa to shut up. Then I realized that she would not stop crying her eyes out and splitting my ears open unless I agreed to go to the stupid house on the mountain. So I did and she shut her stupid mouth but it wasn't enough to get their stupid white people eyes off of us.

"Great," she clapped her hands excitedly and grabbed my hand, "Let's go, Ophie!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You almost stepped on my dress, Rosa!" She led a very exceptionally disinclined me through the broken gate and into the shadows of the mountain, steering us into unknown territory.

Great. Unknown territory. It's my lucky day.

Then again, it is Halloween. What else was more in tune with the season than a haunted house?


End file.
